


Favorite Avenger?

by Star_crossed02



Series: Darcy Lewis One-shots and Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Canon Related, Crush at First Sight, Darcy Lewis-centric, Domestic Avengers, During Canon, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Slash, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_crossed02/pseuds/Star_crossed02
Summary: "Hmmmm, who's your favorite Avenger Lewis?"Silence fell around as Darcy felt the collective gaze of six of the most powerful people on the planet. Startled, and feeling taken aback, Darcy examined each Avenger.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Natasha Romanov, Darcy Lewis/Everyone
Series: Darcy Lewis One-shots and Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141610
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Favorite Avenger?

Darcy Lewis was prepared for questions upon her presence in the tower, she was prepared to prove her worth to all of them. But she wasn't prepared for the first question that one very determined Tony Stark shot at her, when Darcy introduced herself.

  
"Hmmmm, who's your favorite Avenger Lewis?"

  
Silence fell around as Darcy felt the collective gaze of six of the most powerful people on the planet. Startled, and feeling taken aback, Darcy examined each Avenger.

Stark was smirking cockily at her. Clint just flexed his (admittedly gorgeous) biceps when Darcy turned her gaze on him.

Bruce was rubbing his glasses and hurriedly immersed in _Science!_ Babble with Jane on the kitchen counter, both the scientists lost in their own world.

Steve kept his gaze straight down at his feet, Darcy cooed internally when she saw his neck rapidly turning red.

Thor, as usual, winked at her in a clear _I know it's me, lightening sister,_ and then actually threw _finger guns_ in her direction, Darcy suppressed a laugh and shot him a thumbs up in return.

  
She then, turned to the assassin-turned-badass-superhero she hadn't gazed at the entire evening.

  
Darcy wasn't surprised to find Natasha Romanov already staring at her, one perfectly coiled eyebrow cocked and her head tilted.

The assassin's whole body projected friendliness, though Darcy was perceptive enough to recognize a challenge in the other woman's cool verdant eyes. Darcy met her stare as she opened her mouth.

"You know what, Mr Stark? I haven't decided yet."

It seemed like her response was the correct one as, what felt like, the entire room heaved a sigh of relief. Steve shrugged as if to say _well, what can you do?_ As he made his way towards Darcy, a huge hand already extended for a handshake.

The rest of the Avengers unanimously occupied themselves as Darcy consoled a puppy-eyed Thor who kept repeating _but, lady Darcy!_

 _She might as well have said Natasha for all the looks they were exchanging. Thought we won't notice but we did,_ an amused Tony Stark mused to himself.

His eyes following the gaze of a certain deadly redhead on the one girl who didn't so much as _blink_ at the sight of the World's Mightiest Heroes dining together as if they're living in a college dorm. 

Tony couldn't _wait_ to tell Pepper.

§✦✧✦✧§

Later in the evening, when Bruce looking adorably rumpled gave her a smile and retired to bed, as all the other Avengers were deciding on a movie, _no Thor we watched 300 three times last week!_ Which was answered by a booming protest of _It's a valiant tale of noble warriors!_

Darcy smiled to herself as she leaned back against the kitchen counter, a hand cradling a cup of warm coffee and the other resting upon her waist. She surveyed the room, noticing how Thor kept trying to bundle Jane in blankets he stole from the other Avengers who were protesting loudly. Her family of three had gotten bigger in an overnight, it seemed. 

She was broken out of her reverie when a low husky female voice coughed primly. 

_Only Natasha,_ Darcy thought a little hysterically after recovering from her startled jump _, Only Natasha could sneak up on someone and then act offended that her presence wasn't noticed._

"Have you ever pranked someone?" Natasha asked. Not letting even a _hint_ of her nervousness shine through her indifferent marvelesque countenance. 

Darcy's resulting smile nearly blinded Natasha as the brunette rapidly nodded her head, her chocolate hair delicately shivering around her face as if anticipating the hell both women were about to unleash on the poor unsuspecting Avengers. 


End file.
